


The World's Shortest RPF

by Sheogorath



Category: Real Person Fic - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Parody, RPF, Satire, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Points at title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World's Shortest RPF

**Author's Note:**

> My head does this sometimes. I'll be better once I've taken my meds, I swear my most excellent promise!

## The World's Shortest RPF.

Slightly out of breath with the rapid pace I'd been forced to adopt on my way through the woods, I finally caught up to the woman as she stepped into a sunlit glade, her cheek sparkling when she turned towards me.

" _This_ is what happens when your characters take on lives of their own," Stephenie Meyer cautioned.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2014 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.


End file.
